


【团兵】所有物

by Morfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 警告：主奴（D/S）注意、基本利威尔solo





	【团兵】所有物

利威尔时常想着这个问题。  
他对于团长，究竟抱持着怎样一种感情？  
但他不过是一个士兵，一把将军手中得力的武器，为什么需要知道自己的态度？但他仍是被这个莫名其妙又毫无意义的问题困扰着。  
再次说，兵士不需要了解自身对上司除了忠诚以外的感情。  
但他仍常常陷在这个泥沼里面，挣脱不出反而越沉越深。  
利威尔知道自己并不是没有、或者说不能理解感情的人。他看得见汉吉对巨人的热爱、三笠对艾伦的爱和守候，团长面具下的痛苦……很多人，很多感情，他都知道。每一个人都被一条条迷雾中的线牵引着，于是一群人裹挟着一起向前。  
但如今这一团迷雾已经开始遮蔽他自己的双眼。但这东西却不像那些巨人一样能被两把刀一击解决。

他已经走到了埃尔文的房门外。  
敲门。等听到应答声时他已经站在了门内。团长这时候当然还没有睡。他知道的，所以从不用担心自己惊扰了对方的休息。  
团长有无数事务等待处理，还有无数个明天需要考虑。他习惯性地站到桌子前边，双手背起。  
“利威尔，有什么事？”  
他皱着眉盯着桌子后方平静凝视他的团长，觉得他说话像被忽明忽暗的烛光影响一般含糊不明。然后才想起自己既没有事情需要汇报，大概团长也没有任务需要下达。  
这只是很普通的一天。  
“没事。”  
他知道自己应该走了。但整条腿都像钉子钉在地上一般，尤其是对方平静的眼神和不发一语的姿态好像一张沉默的网将他牢牢网住。  
“……”  
于是屋内陷入了沉默的僵持。  
等利威尔意识到自己绕到桌后，手臂抵着埃尔文的喉咙将他按在墙上之后，事态更是急转直下。  
他应该离开转身离去，然后把自己关进禁闭室里。  
但他没有。  
埃尔文没有抵抗。他甚至没有发问。他只是平静地凝视着他。  
这种平静，利威尔想，或者是出于信任，抑或是……看着一件物品。  
没有主人的物品是不会伤人的。  
他更确信这种眼神出于后者。但奇怪的是，他毫不生气。  
他想起很多年前自己就说过，愿意做团长的兵器。  
只不过他从来以为这是种比喻。  
认主的物品是不会伤害主人的。  
此时此刻利威尔觉得自己大概想通了。于是他放下手，再次背到身后。  
他知道一个人，无论他是否追求自由，都不会愿意做一个物品、一个人的所有物。他本应为这种想法和被这样看待而愤怒的，  
利威尔慢慢地跪了下来。他跪得很直，双手背在身后，就像个不屈的兵士。  
笼罩在他心上的那团浓稠又飘忽的迷雾终于落了地，他为一种崭新的认知而感到喜悦——  
他是属于埃尔文团长的物品。  
他仰起头来，正看着埃尔文垂下的眼睛。它们依然那样平静，就好像他的新认知从来都是事实，只不过是他自己一直没有想明白罢了。那是看向所有物的眼神。  
利威尔为此而感到欣喜。他愿意为埃尔文所有，也的确被拥有了。

幸福。  
如果有一个词可以形容的话，那就是幸福吧。那是他从来不能度量的词语，但现在他的确知道这种心情就叫做幸福。他原来一直渴望被埃尔文团长拥有。  
这是主人赐予的幸福。那么，他更该回主人以幸福。  
于是他解开面前的皮带，牙齿拉开拉链，扯下短裤。主人的一部分正贴在他的面上，十足的雄性气息让他感觉到自己正在被更深层次地占有。他亲吻着头部，舌尖和眼睛没有放过任何一处褶皱。他双手捧着沉甸甸的囊袋，小心翼翼地抚慰着颤抖的根部。  
利威尔卖力地吸吮着团长腿间逐渐坚硬的物什，他从小在妓院和下城区长大，无意间接触的技巧让他很快学会怎样伺候口中的东西。团长渐渐粗重的喘息在头顶上响起，那便是对他的奖励，于是利威尔更加欣喜。他扶着手中的粗壮，张开嘴放松喉部的肌肉，努力让团长贯穿自己的喉咙，直到吞咽至根部。他想要流泪，他无法呼吸，但这些都不能和埃尔文赐予他的快乐相比。他快速吞吐着这样的巨大，牙齿和舌头技巧性地刮擦着每一寸表皮。他吞下每一滴液体，视若珍宝地舔舐着马眼周围的黏液。他从未被占有至此，而如今埃尔文团长，他的主人，拿走了他献上的一切。他毫不在意自己表现得多么放荡，比他所见过最老练的妓女还要更加不堪，因为他正伺候着他的主人。  
他知道主人不会因他的不堪而轻贱他。  
正如他愿意展现自己的一切只为取悦主人。

狰狞的青筋突突跳着，巨棒将他的口腔占得更满，不知何时按在他后脑的手让他更加贴近对方。更加深入。最后他终于吞下主人的精液，一滴不落。

主人所想便是他之所想。  
梦想啊，爱啊，忠诚啊，痛苦啊，他所有的一切，都是来自于埃尔文团长。  
他的主人。


End file.
